Te souviens-tu ?
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Le code Jedi a toujours été très clair. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans la vie du Jedi. Mais lorsque l'amour est plus fort que tout, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce pour autant une fatalité ou au contraire une force ?


_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Cet OS est ma réponse au défi lancé par kagura2409. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Te souviens-tu ?**

Te souviens-tu ?

Te souviens-tu de toutes ces fois-là où nos regards se sont croisés ? Je pense que oui, tu t'en souviens. Après tout, c'était naturel chez nous.

Nos yeux n'avaient pas besoin de se chercher pour se croiser. Nous savions d'instinct où les poser. Et lorsque nos regards se croisaient, le monde redevenait parfait.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. Nous étions heureux ainsi. Après tout, notre devoir passait avant notre amour.

Mais en même temps, comment aurions pu nous ignorer ? C'était impossible et nous le savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Nous étions semblables sur plusieurs points. Mais ce qui nous a vraiment rapprochés, c'était notre aspect physique semblable sur un point.

Nous possédions en effet tous deux des tentacules. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que nous nous aimions.

Pourtant, nous faisions toujours passer notre devoir de Jedi avant notre amour. Personne n'a ainsi jamais rien soupçonné.

Après tout, les Jedi ne devaient pas avoir d'attachement. Maître Yoda nous répétait sans cesse que c'était la voie du côté obscur de la Force.

Nous savions ainsi ce que nous risquions. Cependant, cela ne nous a jamais porté préjudice. Nous savions maîtriser nos émotions et c'était tant mieux.

Nous avions l'exemple d'Anakin qui lui, était incapable de se contrôler lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours soupçonné quelque chose chez lui. On voyait bien dans son comportement qu'il était guidé par ses émotions.

Il avait bien trop d'attache pour être un bon Jedi. Je l'ai senti. Et je sentais aussi qu'il tenait à quelqu'un en secret. Une femme sans doute. Qui ?

Je ne l'ai jamais su. Et au final, cela ne me regardait pas.

Mais nous, nous étions différents. Nous étions de bon Jedi. L'ordre avait besoin de nous, ainsi que la République. Alors, nous nous battions pour eux.

Sans jamais nous plaindre. Et lorsque nous revenions de missions après de longues semaines, voire des mois, nous pouvions alors nous retrouver.

Te souviens-tu de nos cachettes ? Honteux, nous avions sans cesse peur que quelqu'un découvre notre relation. Mais nous étions très prudents, toujours.

En particulier cette fameuse nuit... Oh cette nuit ! T'en rappelles-tu ? Te rappelles-tu de cette belle nuit qui nous semblait ne pas avoir de fin ?

Nous étions particulièrement heureux à ce moment-là. Sans doute, le plus bel instant de notre vie. Tout était parfait comme ta peau l'était.

Si douce, si belle. Je ne me lassais pas de la toucher. J'aurai sans doute pu rester là près de toi, à jamais.

Mais le matin nous a rattrapés et la dure réalité nous a séparés... à jamais. Mais je sais que notre amour n'a pas pour autant disparu. Non.

Il a continué de vivre au-delà de la mort.

Te souviens-tu ? Toi qui rayonnais de bonheur cette nuit-là. Au matin, tu avais failli verser une larme. Je t'avais alors pris dans mes bras afin de te consoler.

Nous étions restés là un long moment. Et finalement, je t'ai quitté. Je le devais. Nous le devions. La République avait encore besoin de nous, une fois de plus.

La guerre des clones faisant rage dans la Galaxie, nous étions sans cesse envoyés sur le champ de bataille à la tête d'un bataillon de clones.

Mais même séparés de millions d'années-lumière, nous avions une pensée pour l'autre. Même lorsqu'il était temps de sortir nos sabres et de nous battre.

Nous pensions un instant à l'autre. Et alors, le courage nous revenait et nous avions la force de nous battre, risquant nos vies.

Et nos corps, notre âme étaient guidés uniquement par le désir de nous retrouver, un jour. Pourtant, loin l'un de l'autre, nous redevenions des Jedi.

Des Jedi accomplissant bravement leur devoir auprès de la République. Bien que dans nos cœurs ne nous oublions jamais, notre esprit restait focalisé sur la mission.

Nous étions de bon Jedi, oui. Maître Yoda et maître Windu l'avaient reconnu plusieurs fois. Moi, j'ai même eu l'honneur d'intégrer le Conseil Jedi.

Oh combien ce titre m'a rempli de fierté. Et je savais que tu l'étais aussi pour moi. Chaque gloire ou bonheur qui nous tombait dessus, nous le ressentions aussitôt.

Après tout, nous étions comme liés. Notre amour nous liait l'un à l'autre si bien que nous pouvions ressentir ce que ressentait l'autre.

Dès lors que ce titre m'avait été attribué, je savais que j'étais devenu encore plus important pour la République.

Mais pour autant, je n'ai pas pu effacer mes sentiments pour toi. Jamais. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, ma vraie raison de revenir au temple Jedi.

Réunis, nous étions comblés et les plus heureux de la Galaxie entière.

Te souviens-tu également de tous ces rendez-vous secrets que nous nous donnions ? Rares furent les fois où nous avions réussi.

Mais comme cette nuit, ces quelques instants volés étaient magiques, simplement parfaits tout comme tes nombreux baisers.

Et puis finalement, c'est arrivé. La fin. Mais, je sais que quelque part nous serons réunis. Il ne peut en être autrement. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

C'est arrivé au moment décisif pour la République. C'était notre heure, l'heure de gagner enfin cette maudite guerre, l'heure d'arrêter enfin ce Dark Sidious.

Anakin était revenu au temple complètement chamboulé et perturbé. Je me souviens de son expression. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

Après quelques instants, j'ai compris. Il était simplement paralysé par la peur. Ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu le paralysait littéralement sur place.

À tel point qu'il ne tenait plus debout. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, lui qu'on surnommait le héros sans peur. Et là, il nous a appris la terrible vérité.

Vois-tu, ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Anakin Skywalker...

Je me dirigeais vers une mort certaine, car nous partions affronter Dark Sidious qui n'était autre que Palpatine.

En montant dans la navette qui nous amenait vers le Sith, j'avais posé une dernière fois mes yeux sur le temple. Et aussitôt, j'ai pensé à toi.

À tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, à notre amour. À ce moment, je savais que je ne te reverrais jamais. Je savais que je ne reviendrais pas du Sénat.

Et pourtant, j'ai accompli mon devoir comme tout bon Jedi aux côtés de maître Windu, le regard droit et fier. Le reste s'est déroulé très vite.

Deux de nos compagnons moururent très vite des mains de l'ennemi. Et puis, ce fut mon tour. La mort m'emportant, je revis une dernière fois ton visage.

Et c'était parfait. C'est pourquoi je mourus le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureux. Quelque part, tu étais là avec moi.

Et avant que mon corps ne s'effondre par terre, j'ai souhaité très fort que toi, tu vives. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tes clones t'ont trahi peu de temps après sur Félucia.

Nous étions de bons Jedi, mais notre amour était plus fort. Il nous guidait à travers toutes nos épreuves et quelque part, même dans ma mort.

Nous avions beau être un peu honteux d'enfreindre le code Jedi, nous nous en moquions au final. Parce que l'amour n'a pas de prix, pas plus que de raison.

Te souviens-tu ? Moi, je m'en souviens.

Tu étais Aayla Secura, maître Jedi et moi, j'étais Kit Fisto, maître Jedi et membre du Conseil Jedi de la République...

* * *

 ** _Au fait, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas mentionner Aayla et Kit dans mon résumé afin que vous essayiez de deviner de quels Jedi il s'agissait. Avez-vous trouvé avant que je ne cite leurs noms ?_**


End file.
